Coffee
by Real.Smile
Summary: Because even though he'd thought the same things countless times before, and had bits and pieces of his heart chucked in the bin repeatedly, he just knew she was the one he was waiting for. Seamus Finnigan/OC. One Shot.


**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: **Happy New Year. I'm on a roll with updating stories and posting one shots tonight. It know have something to do with my Harry Potter marathon that I had today. Well, this is yet another entry for New-tsubaki's Because of Love Challenge. I'm having a lot of fun writing these and I hope that people are going to review on one of them one day. But anyway, I'll stop talking so you can read.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't won Harry Potter. If I did, I would just pay the brilliant actors and actress to come and act out all eight movies, instead of having a marathon like every week.

* * *

><p><em>Because even though he'd thought the same things countless times before, and had bits and pieces of his heart chucked in the bin repeatedly, he just knew she was the one he was waiting for.<em>

* * *

><p>So many women had passed in and out of Seamus' life, and her thought the same about each and every one. Maybe it was because he was over-emotional. Maybe he fell too hard, too fast. Maybe he cared too much. Or maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was the women that had passed in and out of his life. Maybe they weren't emotional enough. Maybe they didn't fall hard enough, fast enough. Maybe they didn't care enough. Whichever it was. Seamus Finnigan had had his heart broken, one too many times. In fact, this was the last time.<p>

As he tossed the pictures of him and her into the waste bin, he swore himself off women. Never again would he fall for hair that looked like a field of wheat, or a vat of chocolate, or a warm fire in the middle of December. Never again would be get lost in eyes as blue as the ocean, or a brown as the bark of a mahogany tree, or as green as spring grass, or grey as fresh steel, or as amber as a topaz. Never again would his eyes get lost on curves or his judgment be deafened by the sound of musical laugher, or snorting laughter. Nor would his judgment be blinded by white teeth.

No.

He was done with women.

Fin.

He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall behind him. Merlin, he was late for work. Quickly, he grabbed the trash bag and walked out the door of his flat. Seamus tossed the bag in the dumpster that he passed as he walked down the street. There, she was gone from his flat. Now, he only needed to get her out of his mind. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked around the corner and into the rush of London.

Seamus' flat was in the center of London, a gift from his parents when he graduated Hogwarts. He didn't have a job lined up with the Ministry like Hermione, Ron, and Harry did. He wasn't exceptional skilled at anything, so teaching was out of the question. He wasn't a hero of the war, so lounging in the lap of fame was out of the question. He was just plain ol' Seamus Alexander Finnigan. Newly single, again. As of now, he worked at a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. A friend from school owned it, and agreed to give him a job. Seamus grew up around coffee, he'd always loved it.

Finnigan walked into the Leaky Cauldron, not stopping to speak or wave to anyone. There was no one there to speak or wave to. He simply walked though the pub to the brick courtyard. After tapping the correct sequence, three up from the trashcan and two across, he slipped his wand into his pocket. The wall opened staring with a small hole and then the archway appeared. Seamus entered hurriedly, and walked into the coffee shop that was just beyond the newly built Olivanders.

"You're late, Seamus," the girl sang was she handed him an order. "Table four."

"Sorry, Katie," he apologized as he took the order to the man sitting at the table with the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. "Anything good in there today?" he asked the customer.

"Not at all, mate," the man said, before taking a sip of his coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Seamus looked about the shop and decided that it could you a little bit of cleaning. He took a rag from the back and began to wipe down tables. He'd already forgotten about her. She was in the back of his mind already. Of course, he'd gotten good at forgetting about the women that hurt him, since so many had. Busying himself only made the process go faster. Working only helped push the memories away from the surface. Once he was done cleaning, Seamus put the rag back in the sink and walked to the counter.

Katie was one of the few women that hadn't walked out on him. He'd known her since his first year, they met on the train like most lifelong friends at Hogwarts did. She'd been there for him when the first girl walked out on him, saying that she just didn't feel the same, in second year and there when the last girl walked out on him, saying she felt rushed, three days ago. If Katie wasn't engaged, she'd be the perfect girl of him. She understood him more that he understood himself. She got him.

"Seamus, table seven," Katie called to him.

"On it," he called back. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a coffee, black," the female ordered.

Seamus looked up, drawn by her voice. Her hair was as dark as a vat of milk chocolate. Her eyes as amber as topaz. Her voice had a musical ring to it. Her lips were as pink as a freshly slapped baby's bottom. Her skin was bronze like a new Galleon. Her fingers were dainty, and her nails covered in light blue polish. She was beautiful. She was perfect, and in that moment Seamus Finnigan tossed out his resolution to ditch all women. She was the one for him. She was the one. She was the one, and he was standing before her drooling like an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on that," Seamus said, becoming flustered by the color blush that graced her bronze cheeks.

When he stepped behind the counter, Katie laughed at him. "Seamus, you just told me not ten minutes ago that you were sworn off women, and her you are falling head over heels for that one." Katie gestured towards the table that Seamus had just left.

The male scoffed and walked away from Katie without saying a word to her. "Here you are," he said, placing the cup before her. "I'm Seamus," he introduced.

"I'm Elizabeth," she said. "Thank you for the coffee. How much?"

Seamus waved his hands in front of him. "It's on me. No charge."

The coral blush graced her cheeks again, and she smiled. "Thank you Seamus, would you like to sit?"

He looked about the shop and saw that it was unusually quiet, so he sat across from Elizabeth. "So what brings you here?" he questioned as he watched her brown bangs fall over her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm new," she admitted. "Just looking around the alley. Know any decent places?"

Seamus was so caught up in looking at her pink lips move as she talked, that he almost missed the words that came with the action. Gosh, her lips looked delicious. "Um, yeah, I know this alley like the back of my hand." He turned his hand over to show her and saw a black spot, one that he clearly hadn't known was there. He blushed and wiped the spot off on his hand. "What are you looking for?"

"An owl and a cat," she said, a smile on her pink lips. Seamus' heart stopped. She had dimples. Beautiful dimples.

"Oh, there's a fantastic place down the way a bit. I can draw you a map," he said as he began to pull out a writing pad and a quill. Her dainty hands shot across the table and touched his much larger ones, stopping his motion.

"Or you could take me when you get off," she told him, batting her chocolate eyelashes.

Merlin, she was gorgeous. He wanted to take her now. He wanted to show her the entire alley. He wanted to show her who he was. However, he was working. Flustered by her warm touch, Seamus' train of thought derailed and fell off a very large cliff. "Uh, I get off at," he thought aloud. His brown eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. It was two now, and he'd been there for two hours. His shift was four hours. Four minus two is two. "In two hours," he said, after the mental math was completed.

"I'll wait," she told him. "Do you have a copy of the newspaper? I'll read while I wait."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, yeah, let me get it for you." He stood and practically ran to Katie and snatched the copy of the _Prophet _that she kept in her apron pocket. "Here you are," he panted as he returned to her. "Don't go anywhere," he said backing away from her. He didn't want to lose sight of her.

"I'll be right here until you get off," she told him. The coral blush returned to her cheeks. "That lady behind the counter doesn't look to happy, you might want to go back to work."

Seamus smiled. "Yeah, right."

She was beautiful. Her voice was beautiful. She eyes were beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Nothing could bring Seamus off the cloud he was on, Cloud Nine was a mere speck in the distance below him. She'd asked him to escort her. All he did was introduce himself. She was the one. She had to be because, even though he'd thought the same things countless times before, and had bits and pieces of his heart chucked in the bin repeatedly, he just knew she was the one he was waiting for. He just knew it.

And Seamus Finnagin's intuition was never wrong.


End file.
